candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Top Agent PGG jr./Toffee Tornado nerf on mobile device!
I have good news! The toffee tornado, once removed from the board, will not appear again for the remaining duration of the level. I found this out after playing level 424. After removing all three toffee tornadoes, I will expecting them to appear. However, they did not appear even after I used up all the remaining moves. Still not convinced, I went to try level 421. The proof is shown below move by move to avoid suspicion. This is only available on mobile device. Reality level 421 move 50.png|Reality level 421 move 50. Notice that no boosters were used Reality level 421 move 49.png|Reality level 421 move 49 Reality level 421 move 48.png|Reality level 421 move 48 Reality level 421 move 47.png|Reality level 421 move 47 Reality level 421 move 46.png|Reality level 421 move 46 Reality level 421 move 45.png|Reality level 421 move 45 Reality level 421 move 44.png|Reality level 421 move 44. Notice that one cake bomb is cleared Reality level 421 move 43.png|Reality level 421 move 43 Reality level 421 move 42.png|Reality level 421 move 42 Reality level 421 move 41.png|Reality level 421 move 41 Reality level 421 move 40.png|Reality level 421 move 40 Reality level 421 move 39.png|Reality level 421 move 39. Notice that the toffee tornado did not appear Reality level 421 move 38.png|Reality level 421 move 38 Reality level 421 move 37.png|Reality level 421 move 37 Reality level 421 move 36.png|Reality level 421 move 36 Reality level 421 move 35.png|Reality level 421 move 35 Reality level 421 move 34.png|Reality level 421 move 34 Reality level 421 move 33.png|Reality level 421 move 33 Reality level 421 move 32.png|Reality level 421 move 32 Reality level 421 move 31.png|Reality level 421 move 31 Reality level 421 move 30.png|Reality level 421 move 30 Reality level 421 move 29.png|Reality level 421 move 29 Reality level 421 move 28.png|Reality level 421 move 28 Reality level 421 move 27.png|Reality level 421 move 27 Reality level 421 move 26.png|Reality level 421 move 26 Reality level 421 move 25.png|Reality level 421 move 25 Reality level 421 move 24.png|Reality level 421 move 24 Reality level 421 move 23.png|Reality level 421 move 23 Reality level 421 move 22.png|Reality level 421 move 22 Reality level 421 move 21.png|Reality level 421 move 21. Notice that the other three cake bombs were cleared Reality level 421 move 20.png|Reality level 421 move 20 Reality level 421 move 19.png|Reality level 421 move 19 Reality level 421 move 18.png|Reality level 421 move 18 Reality level 421 move 17.png|Reality level 421 move 17 Reality level 421 move 16.png|Reality level 421 move 16 Reality level 421 move 15.png|Reality level 421 move 15 Reality level 421 move 14.png|Reality level 421 move 14 Reality level 421 move 13.png|Reality level 421 move 13 Reality level 421 move 12.png|Reality level 421 move 12 Reality level 421 move 11.png|Reality level 421 move 11 Reality level 421 move 10.png|Reality level 421 move 10 Reality level 421 move 09.png|Reality level 421 move 09 Reality level 421 move 08.png|Reality level 421 move 08 Reality level 421 move 07.png|Reality level 421 move 07 Reality level 421 move 06.png|Reality level 421 move 06 Reality level 421 move 05.png|Reality level 421 move 05 Reality level 421 move 04.png|Reality level 421 move 04 Reality level 421 move 03.png|Reality level 421 move 03 Reality level 421 move 02.png|Reality level 421 move 02 Reality level 421 move 01.png|Reality level 421 move 01 Reality level 421 move 00.png|Reality level 421 move 00 After this level, I tried all the remaining levels with toffee tornadoes and still obtained the same result. Category:Blog posts